


A Twist In My Story

by fandoms_unite_1323



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Plot Twists, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_unite_1323/pseuds/fandoms_unite_1323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been through a lot in life. He's lost people close to him. One day he's given a chance to change that. Will he take it? Will everything turn out like he hopes, or will everything fall apart even more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twist In My Story

Castiel had been best friends with Dean since the day he walked into his kindergarten class and the boy with the big green eyes demanded he be his friend. So of course when little Sammy came along it was just a matter of time before he came into their circle. Sam was Dean’s little brother and he was attached to him by the hip. Wherever Dean went so did Sam and they soon became the three closest people you’d ever meet.

Which is why when Castiel’s family turned against him and told him he had an hour to be packed and gone he went straight to Dean and Sam's house. They took him in and treated him like family. If Cas was honest he’d say that their house felt more like home than his own ever did. They introduced him to their Uncle Bobby who had been staying over to watch them while their parents were out of town. Castiel couldn’t believe that he’d never met him with how much he was at there house. Even Bobby seemed to take him in as if he were his own son. He didn’t understand why a man he barely knew would take him in when his own family didn’t even want him. He had said as much to Bobby and he had just laughed and said “family don’t end in blood, boy.”

As Castiel grew up, that one sentence was constantly on the back burner of his mind. He remembered it when the new girl with hair like fire came to town. Her name was Charlie and she was outgoing, geeky, and she didn’t care what people thought of her. She fit into their group of misfits easily, but she clicked with Dean the most out of the three of them. She lived in the foster home down the street because her parents were killed in a car crash, but she was at Dean’s house most of the time.

Around the same time Charlie showed up Sam introduced his girlfriend to them. Her name was Jessica and her hair was a halo of curls. She was lively and she lit up the room wherever she went. Jess was the last to enter their ragtag group and she brought them together perfectly. Her and Sam were completely smitten with each other and they tried to be together every chance they had. Castiel had no doubt in his mind that they would be the couple that lasted for life.

That was three years ago, and let me tell you, three years is a long time. A lot can change and things could happen that if you were asked where you'd be in three years you'd never have been able to answer with the truth. You'd probably say that you see yourself in college getting a degree in the job you're passionate about. Or maybe you have a significant other that you spend time with along with your family. But you'd never say that you see yourself alone. That your loved ones are falling apart, but you aren't able to do anything about it. You wouldn't come up with the thought that people you're close to may have died.

Neither did Castiel. Yet there he is, three years later, barely 23 and already having suffered more than anyone his age should. His family abandoned him and his makeshift family is fraying at the edges. Three important people in his life are gone. He’s never going to see them again and it’s making his heart crack with fissures. Castiel, Dean, and Sam are barely talking anymore. They’ve all become secluded and instead of talking and having fun they all just sit in the comforting silence.

If you were given a chance to fix your life. A chance to bring back the ones you love and help fix the strained relationship you have with the ones left behind. Would you take it?

**_Castiel did._ **

***

I smiled as Dean tackled me onto the bed. We were currently locked up in his room while Sam was downstairs. He pinned my arms down and tangled our fingers together. He leaned down with a smile on his face and gently kissed me. The kiss was slow and sweet. There wasn’t any rush or heat we were just savoring the moment. This was one of the only times we got to ourselves.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he released my hands and smiled into the kiss. Dean broke away and nosed at my cheek; causing me to giggle. I placed my hand over my mouth to stifle the giggle as I felt my face heat up.

“Hey hey. None of that, Cas.” Dean smiled as he grabbed my hand and pulled it away from my face. “Don’t hide your laugh. It’s beautiful and it’s been so long since I’ve heard it.”

His eyes clouded with sadness for a moment before he hid it away. Even though it was gone, it still changed the mood in the room immediately. Instead of the playful atmosphere that had surrounded us, it was now strained. I hated that even the tiniest things could challenge our relationship. It wasn’t just ours either, it was also seen in the relationships we had with Sam. We had all been through so much that we didn’t really know how to deal with it around each other.

I leaned up and placed a soft kiss on the corner of Dean’s mouth. I heard him breathe out as my arms encircled his waist and I settled my head on his shoulder. We sat there for a bit just breathing each other in and basking in the other’s presence. Dean grasped my shoulders lightly and softly pulled me back.

“I love you” He whispered, looking into my eyes. I gave him a small smile and placed my hand on his cheek.

“I love you, too” I whispered back. I slid my hand into his hair and twirled a few strands around my fingers. I squeezed my waist, bringing my attention back to his face.

“I’ll never get tired of hearing you say that” He smiled that special smile that he keeps reserved for me. He kissed a trail across my face. Wherever he could reach his lips touched. I was a giggling mess by the time he was done.

He pushed me back down onto the bed and followed me down. He rested his forearms on the bed next to my head. His fingers started playing with my hair as he straddled me. He leaned down and stopped when his lips were barely brushing mine. My eyes flickered between his forest green eyes and his full lips. When I thought he was finally going to kiss me he kissed the side of my mouth and followed it with kisses down my jaw line.

He slowly brought his lips to mine and applied the softest pressure. I pressed my lips harder against his and slid my hands up his back. He rolled us over, pulling me on top of him, without breaking the kiss. I felt his hands slide under my shirt, leaving a trail of fire along my skin as goosebumps arose. I bit gently on Dean’s bottom lip when he tugged on the hem of my shirt. He licked my bottom lip and-

“DEAN! CAS!” Sam yelled from downstairs. Dean groaned as I pulled away from him and sat up.

“Cassss” Dean whined reaching for my hips. He looked up at me with pleading eyes. I rolled my eyes and pecked him once more before I stood up.

“Let’s go see what your brother wants. We’ll finish this later” Dean sat up and put his lips to my ear.

“You bet we will” He smirked, placing a kiss behind my ear. I smiled and stood up, pulling Dean to his feet as he entwined our hands together. We walked downstairs to find Sam looking in the fridge with extreme puppy dog eyes. He looked up at us.

“We ran out of milk” He said looking dejectedly into the refrigerator.

“Seriously Sam. That’s why you called us down?” Dean raised his eyebrows. I chuckled and pulled my hand out of Dean’s.

“I’ll go buy it, don’t worry.” I walked to the front door and put my shoes on. As I straightened up I felt arms wrap around me. I leaned back into Dean’s embrace. He spun me around in his arms and kissed me.

“Hurry back, babe. I love you” He smiled softly.

“I love you, too, Dean.” I extracted myself from his hold and walked out the door.

***

I was walking along the street on the way home and I had just passed my favorite café. I had my Ipod in and I felt tears come to my eyes as 'Walking on Sunshine' came on. It was Charlie’s favorite song and I always tried to avoid it if I could. Charlie passed away a few months ago. The girl we had thought didn’t care about what people thought was really suffering from it. We only found out once we walked in to find that she had killed herself. We rushed to the Hospital but it was too late.

I looked up in time to see a man with intricate designs littering every part of skin that was showing. I wouldn't doubt they trailed under his clothes as well. He was staring straight at me and I tried to go around him. When I walked by he grabbed my arm.

"I've been watching you. You're quite sad, are you not?" He asked looking down at me with glowing blue eyes.

"I'm fine, actually. Please let me go." I didn't trust this man and he was really starting to freak me out.

"You've lost people. People I can bring back." He paused for a moment. "The thing is, I can see your desires, and I know you're falling apart and just want to fix that."

"W-what are you." I questioned him. What could exist that could do something like that.

“I’m a Djinn. It’s my job to make people’s dreams come true. However, there are certain conditions and exceptions” His predatory smile gleamed in the harsh rays of the sun.

“Which are…?” I hesitated. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all.

“Oh, nothing too bad. You just aren’t able to wish for more than one thing during a wish and there are only three wishes. So, you should probably choose wisely.” He looked down at me as if he was superior.

The exceptions weren’t horrible and all I would need would be three wishes. It worked out perfectly for me. I just can’t believe that something this amazing was happening to me. I could bring back Charlie, Jessica, and Bobby. I’d finally be able to fix the strained relationship that Dean, Sam, and I have, and put our little family back together.

“Alright.” I swallowed, “I wish for Charlie to be alive.” The Djinn smiled as his eyes and tattoos glowed a brilliant azure. It was amazing watching it happen because I didn’t even know things like this existed. I looked on as he snapped his fingers, but nothing happened.

“Did it work?” I asked, starting to back away from him.

“Yes. You will see the changes later today. If you want to wish for anything else just call out for me, and I’ll be there.” With that he disappeared into thin air. I looked around to see if anyone had seen the exchange, but people were still going on about their daily lives. I dazedly started walking back home wondering what had just happened.

When I entered the house I was greeted by the warm smell wafting from the kitchen and the feeling of family that immediately surrounded me. I knew that Dean would be in the kitchen because he was the best cook out of all of us. Even though he won’t admit it, Sam and I know that he absolutely loves to cook. It’s his favorite way to pass time and help clear his head.

“Cas?” Dean called out. I looked up to reply, but stopped when I noticed he was standing in the doorway of the walkway. I noticed that his face was blank, but Dean had never been very good at hiding his emotions no matter how good he thinks he does, and I could see the concern in his eyes.

“You weren’t answering.” He spoke slowly to see if I was actually listening.

“Sorry. I must’ve zoned out.” I replied, making him frown, and I watched as the worry etched into his features.

“I’m fine, promise.” I had a habit of disappearing into my head and getting lost in my jumbled thoughts. I could tell that it worried Dean and Sam when I would suddenly stop replying, but I couldn’t help it.

Dean searched my face for a moment, sighed, and nodded his head. He took a step backwards and turned to go into the kitchen. He paused for a moment like he wanted to tell me something, but continued on his path. I removed my shoes and jacket and followed him into the kitchen.

“What’s for dinner?” I asked as I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on the planes of his back.

“Just frying up some burgers” He glanced over his shoulder to me. “Are you sure you’re okay? You look like you’ve been crying, and you’ve got deep bags under your eyes. Have you been sleeping, or are you still having nightmares?”

That’s another thing. I’ve been having nightmares for the past few months. I wake up in a cold sweat with a racing heart. Sometimes I wake myself up by screaming my throat raw. On those nights I usually awake to Dean holding me close to him so I can’t thrash around. Nightmares that are that bad are normally followed by a panic attack that the boys help talk me down from. They haven’t been like that in awhile, and I hope it stays that way.

“I told you I’m fine, Dean. I haven’t been crying either so you can stop worrying.” I sighed. “And you know that I’d tell you if I was still having nightmares, or they’d just wake you up by themselves with how they make me scream.” I told him earnestly, looking into his eyes.

“Alright.” He sighed. “Dinner will be done in about ten minutes.” He still didn’t look convinced, though.

“I’m going to take a shower.” I started to walk out the door, but paused when I reached the threshold. “I really am okay, Dean. I promise.” I glanced over my shoulder at him. He nodded and went back to cooking up the burgers.

I walked upstairs to the bedroom I shared with Dean and grabbed a pair of flannel pajama pants and a comfy hoody (AKA Dean’s hoody). I went back down the hall to where the bathroom was and got ready for a shower. While I was in the shower I let my mind wander. I couldn’t help but think about the ma-Djinn- that I met today. I wasn’t sure if I quite believed him, yet, considering nothing had happened so far. If it did happen to work then I know exactly what my next two wishes will be. Next I’ll wish for Jess to be brought back for Sam, and then I’ll wish for Bobby to be brought back for the three of us.

I got out of the shower and finished getting dressed. As I was drying my hair I heard a shout of my name from downstairs, followed by Sam’s name being called. I figured it was just Dean calling for dinner so I made my way downstairs at a leisurely pace. About halfway down the steps I heard crying and froze. I strained to listen, but I could hear muffled sobs coming from the living room. I hesitantly walked the rest of the way to the living room and my heart stopped when I reached my destination.

Looking into the room I saw Charlie sitting on the couch and she was flanked by Dean and Sam. They had tears in their eyes and I could instantly feel the familiar burn behind my eyes. I took cautious steps towards the couch as I stared, open-mouthed, at Charlie. She sprung up from the couch and wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her face in the junction between my neck and shoulder.

“Oh my god..” I whispered. I couldn’t believe that she was actually here; standing in the circle of my arms. I could feel the warmth radiating off of her body and it was a stark contrast to the cold that had overtaken her when we found her.

“Hey, Cas.” She quietly spoke; her voice muffled by my skin. I clenched my eyes shut as I tightened my hold on her. I was desperately trying not to cry, but I could feel the tears that escaped from behind my eyelids and soaked my cheeks.

I pulled away when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked over to Sam and Dean, who had stood up and were making their way over to us. A watery smile formed on their faces as they wrapped their arms around the both of us for a group hug. Time escaped me as we stood there; wrapped in a warm embrace. It could’ve been only a few minutes, but it felt like a few hours.

Charlie was the first to pull herself together as she wiped her eyes and a determined look settled in her eyes. She slipped out of the hug and quickly ran upstairs; leaving us standing dumbfounded. Before we could catch our bearings and run after her she came barreling down the stairs with an old sweatshirt of hers. She must’ve gotten it from out of her room; no one had been in there since she passed so it had yet to be cleaned out.

“That was too much crying. Let’s go get ice cream to gain back our dignity!” She stated happily. The smile that lit up her face was so overwhelming and it reminded me of why it was so hard to accept how she had died. I brought myself back to reality when I heard Dean and Sam start to laugh. It had been so long since I had heard those joyous sounds come from them.

We got ready to leave and headed out the door. We stopped to get ice cream from the local parlor and on the way home we grabbed some movies. Charlie insisted that we get the new Marvel movies that she’d missed; considering they were her favorite. When we arrived back home we heated up the burgers that Dean had cooked earlier and had a sit down meal; the first in a long time.

It had been so long since I’d heard Dean and Sam laugh as much as they did tonight. I had honestly forgotten everything for a little while. I let myself go and I had fun. My head wasn’t foggy and I felt so much better than I had since their deaths. I had to call the Djinn back and ask for my other two wishes. If it made us all so happy and gave us our loved ones back how bad could it be?

***

I returned to my room later that night and called the Djinn. After a half an hour of waiting he still hadn’t showed up. I tried to stay up incase he happened to appear. I really didn’t want to miss him if he came because what if he didn’t wake me up? I needed those wishes so we could be happy again. I didn’t get my wish as I fought to keep my fluttering eyes open and I succumbed to the darkness.

I was roughly shaken from my slumber by a hand on my shoulder. I blearily opened my eyes and was met with the bright eyes of the Djinn. I jumped back and yelped; placing my hand above my heart. I stared at him with wide eyes trying to calm my racing heart.

“You called?” He chuckled; skin crinkling around the edges of his azure eyes. I glanced behind me on the bed to see that Dean had come in sometime after I’d fallen asleep. Crap. What if he woke up?

“He’s not going to wake up, it’s like I’m not even here. He’ll never notice.” The Djinn said as he rolled his eyes. “Now. Why’d you call?”

“I’d like to make my next two wishes.” I said standing up from my bed.

“Both of them at the same time? Are you sure?” He curiously asked. I nodded my head in determination. “Alright. What are they?”

“I wish for Jessica to be alive and I also wish for Bobby to be alive” I watched as he started to glow once more. When he opened his eyes the designs that were inked in his skin immediately went back to the boring, blue paint.

“It is done. You have no more wishes.” With that he vanished. I sighed and layed back down. I couldn’t wait until morning when they would surely show up. I couldn’t wait to see the happiness that will light up Dean and Sam’s face. Everything was going to be alright again, and we could go back to being a close-knit family.

***

Jessica had been 18 when she went missing. A batch of teenage girls were disappearing and she soon joined them. No one knew how the kidnapper got her or any of the other girls because he wouldn’t speak. It had been a little over six months when they were found. Only three of them were found at the same place as the kidnapper. The rest weren’t found until 2 months later and none of them were alive. Jess wasn’t one of the three who were found living. I still don’t know if it was better to have found her body or if it just made dealing with her death worse because it didn’t leave anything to the imagination on how she died.

Bobby, on the other hand, died of natural causes. He had always been one of those people who tended to drink too much and in the end his body just couldn’t handle it. His liver gave out and after that it was just a matter of time. The worst part about Bobby’s death was watching him slowly waste away as if he was fading out of our lives. The second worst part was the fact that everyone seemed to forget that he was an amazing man and probably the kindest person I’d ever met; all because of how he died. They started saying how he was a horrible person because he was an alcoholic; nobody mentioned everything he did for this town, Dean, Sam, and I.

Their deaths had hit us hard. It was even worse for Sam because of how close he was with Jess. Now I was just waiting for them to show up. I had already woken up and ate breakfast with the boys and Charlie, and now we were all sitting around catching up. Charlie had asked the whereabouts of Jess and Bobby, so now we were explaining to her what had happened with both of them. How Bobby had passed away and not even a year later they had lost Jess as well. We were interrupted by a knock on the door. We exchanged a look because no one ever stopped by our house.

“I’ll get it.” Sam said as he slowly stood up; warily eyeing the door. We watched as he walked out of our sight to get to the door. Seconds later the door was opening, but where you were expecting a greeting there was silence in which you could hear a pin drop. We were starting to get up to go check on Sam when we heard a voice that stopped us in our tracks.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know where else to go and I was hoping you’d still live here.” Came the angelic voice of the blonde that had stolen Sam’s heart.

“Y-yea...um..come in!” Sam was a stuttering mess. I figure anyone would be if they opened their front door to their dead girlfriend. We continued to sit there as Sam walked in, almost mechanically, with Jess following shyly behind him.

“Hi.” She waved slightly and took a seat beside Sam on the couch. It was as if that one word broke some sort of trance we had been put under as our mouths all snapped shut and we all reached out to hug her. Unlike with Charlie, we each got to have our own hug with Jess.

Internally I was freaking out because it had worked again. Everyone else was just confused and wondering how this could be happening. I wondered if they would believe me if I told them about the Djinn.I wasn’t going to bring him up just yet, though, because what if mentioning him to others was forbidden and it ruined everything?

“I can’t believe you’re really here.” Sam still sounded completely flabbergasted. The light in his eyes was back since it had vanished after Jess’s death. She just politely smiled back.

“I can’t believe I’m here either. One minute I was in heaven and the next minute I was standing in the middle of a field on earth.” She laughed and shook her head. “How is that even possible?”

I don’t think I was meant to catch it, but when she said that, Sam and Dean shared a look like they might know what’s going on. That confused me. How would they know what was going on? I was going to have to make sure they didn’t learn about the Djinn. This couldn’t go away, we were finally happy again! Now I was just wondering when Bobby would show up.

“Who wants to go out for some lunch?” Dean suggested. We all agreed to go to the family-owned diner downtown. It was surrounded by a gas station, in-n-out burger, and a half-vacant motel. The diner was normally empty except for the owners so we weren’t too worried about someone seeing Charlie and Jess. We all crowded into my ‘67 Chevy Camaro, SS Pro Touring Coupe and headed into town.

On the way there we were all laughing and joking around. We were trying to come up with stupid pick-up lines that had hidden movie references in them. Until Jess made one, that is. Everyone was laughing at the line and I could feel the tension grow after three simple words were spoken.

“God, I love you, Jess.” Sam said it while laughing, but you could hear the sincerity in it. Jess automatically froze.

“Sam… I-I don’t love you.” She glanced at him as his laughter abruptly stopped. You could cut the tension with a knife it was so thick. “I’m sorry, but.. I just don’t.” She spoke softly like she was afraid he would shatter. Which probably wasn’t far from what was happening to his heart at that moment. Sam didn’t seem to have an answer for that and it soon grew incredibly awkward. I was relieved when we pulled to a stop in front of the diner.

We got out as soon as we could and headed in. Everyone soon got back into talking, except for Sam, who stayed silent. The waiter didn’t even know us, and if they did, they didn’t mention anything about two of us being dead prior to that night. The night was getting better, but there was still that feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong.

About halfway through dinner Charlie left to use the restroom. She didn’t return for almost 15 minutes and we were  growing increasingly worried. Finally she came walking back, but she kept looking over her shoulder.

“Are you okay, Charlie?” Dean asked looking like he was about to go pummel whoever made Charlie look like that.

“We need to leave. Now.” She rushed out while grabbing her jacket. “I’ll explain in the car.” We all got up; Dean threw the money down onto the table. We followed Charlie outside, and we all came crashing into her. Charlie had suddenly stopped, and when we looked to see what had made her pause we saw Bobby.

“Bobby?” We all asked in unison. He just stared wide-eyed at the rest of us.

“How long have you been here?” I asked. I watched him look up as if he were thinking.

“A few hours. I checked into the motel across the road.” Bobby pointed across to the rundown building.

“Why didn’t you come stay with us?” Dean asked. “We’re your family, Bobby. You’re welcome at any time.” Bobby stared at Dean and I could’ve sworn a look of disgust passed over his features, but there was no way Bobby would ever look at us like that. I guess I was wrong as I heard his reply.

“You’re not my family. I’m not even your real uncle!” He scoffed. “ I was a friend of your dad’s that got roped into watching you ungrateful brats. My family is dead, and let me tell you, you are nothing like them. And you never will be.” With that he turned on his heel and stalked away.

I looked around at the faces of my friends. There wasn’t a single cheek that wasn’t drenched in tears. I could feel the wetness running down my own face, and I couldn’t keep the guilt off my face. I know that they noticed it, since Dean and Sam looked at me curiously. I wiped my face of any emotion and masked it with indifference.

“Let’s go home.” Dean said softly, walking towards the car. Everyone followed him, except for me. I couldn’t bring myself to move; my feet were nailed to the asphalt. I didn’t even notice that Dean was in front of me until he grabbed my hand.

“I’m going to drive us home, alright, Cas?” He took the keys from me and led me to the passenger side of the car. I nodded numbly and climbed in. I could feel everyone look at me in concern, but I didn’t deserve it. It was all my fault anyway.

I rested my head against the window and closed my eyes. I felt Dean grab my hand and squeeze it reassuringly, but I couldn’t do anything in response. I don’t understand why the wishes were going so horribly. The only one that hadn’t gone bad yet was Charlie. Maybe it was because she was the first wish, and the second and third just had a slight glitch. Maybe it was because I wished them at the same time. I guess I’ll never know. The Djinn would have told me if there was a catch to the wishes, wouldn’t he of?

***

I listened back into the conversation, but it was silent. Then I heard voices but I think they thought I was asleep, so I stayed quiet.

“I think it was Cas.” Derek murmured. “He looked guilty back there with Bobby, and why else would he look like that?”

“We should ask him before we jump to any conclusions.” Sam replied. I felt someone, probably Dean, run his fingers through my hair.

“I can understand why he did it, though. He’s been taking everything so hard.” Dean sounded pained.

“He doesn’t think we notice, but we do. He’s too busy trying to take care of us, and he doesn’t even take time to fix himself. He’s falling apart and he won’t let us help.” Sam sighed. “Let’s talk to him.”

I heard the door open and the hand that was threading through my hair pulled away. The door shut and soon mine was being opened. Dean was opening my door when I opened my eyes. I looked behind him to see Sam standing there, but the girls were heading inside.

“Hey, Cas. Is there something you’d like to tell us?” Dean inquired softly. His eyes were reassuring and I couldn’t stop myself when I let everything out. From the moment I met the Djinn to every wish that I had made. I was sobbing as I finished telling them what had happened.

“I didn’t even know that they existed, a-and if you don’t-don’t believe me then…” I let out another sob and Dean’s arms were there. Wrapping around me and holding me close as I drenched his shirt with my tears.

“There’s something we should tell you Cas.” Sam said, stepping up behind the open door of the car.

“What..?” I hesitantly looked up at them.

“We know all about supernatural creatures. And what you described is what Djinns do. They give you your wish but they put a twist on it. I’ve gone through the same thing you have, Cas. I wished for my mom to be alive, and in exchange me and Sam weren’t close and my dad was dead.” He gave a rueful smile. “But now we know how to fix stuff like this so we should be back to normal in no time.”

"But… Nothing happened to Charlie. There wasn’t a twist to that wish.” I was confused why was my first wish okay? Dean and Sam exchanged a look.

“What? What happened?” I frantically asked, my eyes flitting between the two of them.

“Cas, the people who own the diner we went to are also supernatural creatures. That’s why Charlie wanted to leave so suddenly; they attacked her. On the way home horns grew out of her wrists and she’s starting to get weaker. We believe she’s turning into a Jefferson Starship which is literally just a supernatural mutt.” I just looked at Sam as he explained. I couldn’t believe that there were other supernatural creatures out there.

“W-what are we going to do?”

“We are going to have you summon the Djinn and me and Sam will kill it. That should put everything back to normal.” Dean said while he helped me out of the car.

“Alright” I nodded. “Let’s do this.”

We went inside to see the girls sitting on the couch talking quietly among themselves. Charlie looked like Death and it hurt that she might have to go through a second death. They looked up at us as we entered and sprinted over to us.

“Are you alright, Cas?” Charlie asked, concerned. Jess had a matching look on her face.

“Yea, guys. I’m good.” I gave them a weak smile and turned to look at Dean and Sam. “I’m heading up to my room.”

They gave me comforting smiles and I headed upstairs to start the plan. When I reached my room, I sat down indian style on my bed and called out for the Djinn.

“Why are you calling me?” I heard as a bright light engulfed my room. As it faded I saw the Djinn standing in front of my door. I realized I never closed it, which means Sam and Dean know that the creature is here.

“Why didn’t you tell me the wishes would go bad?” I tilted my head in questioning.

“I didn’t mention that? Hmm… Could’ve sworn that I did, maybe you just didn’t listen?” I knew what he was trying to do, but I knew he never told me.

“No. You didn’t tell me. You told me I could be happy again, but if anything I’m worse off now than I was before you came along.” I glared at him stubbornly. I would not back down from him.

“Oh, Cas, yo-” He was cut off when the tip of a silver blade protruded from his stomach and the wound glowed blue. It was ironic how the brighter the wound glowed, the duller his blue eyes became. The light became blinding and I had to cover my eyes. When the light faded from behind my eyelids, I cautiously pried my eyes open. Sam and Dean were standing in the doorway. Dean was holding the knife in his hand.

“Is it over?” I looked at them questioningly. Dean let out a breath and glanced behind him down the stairs.

“I don’t hear anyone downstairs.” Sam answered hesitantly. We shared a look and then slowly made our way downstairs. When we reached the living room we looked in to find it empty. I let out a shaky breath in relief and slid down the wall. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my forehead on my knees.

“I’m so sorry.” I whispered; so quiet I thought for sure they didn’t hear me. But then Dean and Sam were kneeling next to me and a hand was being pressed against my shoulder.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Cas. We understand why you did it.” Sam said and I glanced up at him. He gave me a soft smile and ruffled my hair.

“Plus, I think we all needed that”, Dean butted in. “We weren’t really ready to say goodbye to them, and I think that seeing them helped with that. Even though they weren’t how they normally would’ve been it was still them. Mostly.” His smile matched his brothers and it was too contagious to not let one take over my face, as well.

The last couple of days had been rough, but it wasn’t all bad. Yea, having them and losing them a second time was hard, but it helped give us the closure that we needed to be able to move on with our lives. Sitting here, with Dean and Sam, I realized that maybe we had lost parts of our family, but that didn’t mean we were still falling apart. We just needed our time to grieve for our lost loved ones, but I still had my makeshift family. It started with just Dean, Sam, and I, and that’s how it’s going to end. We’ll always have each other, even when people come in and out of our lives. We’ve come full circle, and there’s no doubt in my mind we’ll do so again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Please give feedback.
> 
> ~Megan Xx


End file.
